Mother's Rosario
by I'm Waiting For The Rain
Summary: Allen, an Omega and Kanda, an Alpha are sent on a mission to retrieve Innocence, but one turns out to have an accommodator that's taken a shine to Allen and Kanda while the other―the Rosario has somehow fused with Allen's body without the exorcist knowing it. Due to it fusing with Allen's body, things begin to unravel. A/B/O dynamics, yullen, lemons, mpreg, etc.
1. Caged Innocence

_**A/N: welp this has been edited after years of waiting lmao fucking kill me also for me kanda can materialize his sword whenever he likes just by exposing his veins like he did when rolling up his sleeves when he obtained his crystal type also the fourteenth is no longer a part of allen in here and has taken on his own physical form as a child he will appear later on in this fanfic**_

 _ **Grammatical Errors?: all the tiem yo**_

 _ **『 Song: Ring A Bell - Tales of Vesperia. 』**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm the owner of D. Gray-Man.**_

* * *

 _''Some painters turn the sun into a yellow spot, others transform a yellow spot into the sun.'' ―Pablo Picasso._

* * *

 **XXX**

Silently, Allen slipped into Komui's office―late obviously―to see an unhappy Japanese male he'd been paired up with for their mission. The other appeared to be giving the scientist a terrible glare as if to say 'don't you fucking pair me up with this amateur'. He most likely knew that Allen had entered the room, but didn't show any signs of it. He didn't even turn to look behind and make sure it was actually him. Basic Kanda Yuu. A shiver slid up then back down his spine, making the air around the three feel even colder than it already happened to be. The bluenette was probably trying to twist his way out of going on a mission with him. It wouldn't have been a surprise. He'd done it before―numerous times actually. Seeing as he told Allen he was cursed, that could be the other reason for him to get away from the obnoxious exorcist―especially when he was told so to his face countless times. He'd actually lost track on how many times the samurai had pointed fingers in his direction. Kanda's prized weapon had appeared without him knowing. The scarlet blade pointed at Komui's neck, the corners of his mouth twitched in irritation―nowhere near a smile. He began shouting at the other in his native tongue with such a serious look on his face that it almost made Allen squeak in fear. Most of the things that came from his mouth were probably insults―he was speaking way too fast for anyone to comprehend what he was attempting to say. Profanity in English was Kanda's thing.

Maybe if Lenalee was here...Allen thought to himself.

The whitette found it amusing how Komui was still breathing with the other in his face, spitting insults at him. He placed a hand over his mouth, eyes twinkling with mischief. His shoulders shook from containing laughter. He had stopped wearing his gloves, not caring what people thought about his arm. Sometimes he even wore training shirts around the order the whole day with a pair of sweatpants since he decided to drop jeans for a while now. He saw no point in wearing such constricting clothing―especially those shitty skinny jeans. That was all Lenalee had in his wardrobe now other than frilly dresses, skirts, and other things he simply refused to wear. Due to the volume of his laughter, he was quickly found out. Kanda whipped around, eyes locking on his. A squeak sounded throughout the room, bouncing off the walls. The samurai turned back to Komui, stepped back, and in one fluid motion sheathed his sword but kept a hand on the guard, thumb ready to push the sword upwards by the guard. He closed his bright blue eyes probably to focus on not murdering two people in one day. Sighing, yet skeptical, Allen walked over to the two, obviously not in a hurry with the way Kanda tried to handle the situation―if he considered getting away from Allen no matter what somewhat a problem or situation he'd somehow managed to get himself tangled up in.

The two dorks were sent on many missions together―more than he could keep track of―Kanda complained constantly about being sent on a mission accompanied by someone who couldn't get a grip on their emotions and cried at the drop of a hat. All Allen did was tell Kanda off for calling him a bean sprout before continuing with what he was doing. In some situations, if Kanda was brutal, he would frown at the bluenette the best he could (although he looked like an angry child) and give him the middle finger―which once almost resulted in his finger getting bent the wrong way. The whitette was always close to pulling out his phone to listen to music. He frequently listened to music nowadays because he'd gotten sick of hearing certain people―both Chaoji and Kanda got irritating as the days blew past. They gained more abilities, grew stronger, but were not deemed strong enough to go against the Earl without the high possibility of chaos descending upon them. Due to him being split from the fourteenth, he began meditating with Kanda in the mornings to keep his sanity in check―he'd broken down in front of the samurai and was comforted. They never spoke of the events that took place that day. Once he was rid of the fourteenth, a child had appeared, claiming to be Neah. It had taken him some time to take on a stable form.

The longest he went had to have been half an hour of meditating thanks to his loud stomach―Kanda ended up throwing Allen out of the room, yelling about how he should eat something rather than starve for no reason. It seemed he did care...

Komui turned to look at Allen―both sets of eyes were glued to him, saying that the scientist was ready to tell them about their newest destination that happened to be in Japan. They were to take Lavi with since he could use his hammer to get them there faster, but both Allen and Kanda protested against it. Allen partially wanted to take a train for the majority of it then again didn't because he'd be stuck with the other for longer than he would like. At least they both could agree on something. The scientist gave up trying to fight with the both of them―they both could've made satan piss himself if angered. That's just how in sync they were with each other, yet neither of them knew it. They were what they both claimed to be, polar opposites. They could never get along unless it happened to be something they refused to acknowledge―things that were inevitable or avoidable. Komui was the one who began briefing them, telling them that there would be more than one Innocence and that by sending both idiots there it would be a two-birds-with-one-stone type of win. Komui explained that the child that was obviously younger than when Timothy happened to become an accommodator. He told them they should be able to pick her out without a doubt. They had not been able to obtain the girl for quite some time which caused her will to live to deteriorate quicker than expected. He proceeded to shoo both exorcists away with Johnny who gave them their plane tickets and a few vials which Allen took since Kanda did nothing but cross his arms and scowl at the small scientist.

It was going to be a long day after all.

 **XXX**

Once in Japan, they located the first Innocence―a Rosario. They didn't seem to have any trouble with obtaining it. They had gotten it from a monk who lived at a well-kept shrine without any trouble, thinking that there would be Akuma around but, surprisingly, there weren't any. Something seemed off―they didn't let that stop them though. They continued on with their mission―heading straight towards their second and most important destination within Japan.

Ikebukuro.

''Where in the hell is the damn brat―are we even near her? She's supposed to be around here somewhere," Kanda growled, crumpling up the map that had been in his hands seconds ago. He chucked it at Allen's head, earning an overly-dramatic groan from the whitette. He put a hand on his ''wound'' as if he were actually hurt, ''Maybe you should make yourself useful and help me with finding this brat, Moyashi.''

''First off, you do know my name―I've pretty much given up on training an old dog who can't learn any new tricks. So, I guess that doesn't work. And maybe if you asked me nicely, I would actually help you out rather than have you run around in circles for my own amusement―something I've actually been enjoying for quite some time now," Allen rubbed his left cheek in soothing circles. He was not about to have an outburst in another country with someone he'd been paired with for one mission. He rubbed his pentacle absentmindedly before transferring his fingers to his hair, running his pale digits through his soft, snowy white bangs. He remembered that he'd just forgotten to brush his hair since he was so rushed earlier―he could already feel the light blush that spread out across his cheeks. He turned to look over at Kanda who was flaming mad. He seemed to be absorbed in trying to find where the child was but ended up even more frustrated than he was at the start. Allen couldn't help but giggle at the sight―he did make sure to hide it behind his gloved hands, noticing that his left hand was the only one that happened to have a glove on it―something that partially bothered him, but he didn't mind much at the moment. They had a job to do and Allen was more than determined to find the child who was supposedly residing within their area.

She had to be close.

A gentle breeze swept past both exorcists, full of cherry blossom petals. The quick gust ruffled Allen's white, fluffy hair as the sounds of the city began to simmer down, he heard the sound of chimes not far off―or maybe it was something only he could hear―maybe it was the girl reaching out to him or the fact that she and he both had Innocence that connected them somehow. After quite some time raging, Kanda took notice of the other's still form from the corner of his eye. He turned around to fully face Allen whose eyes widened.

''What's with the look on your face, Moyashi. Did you finally figure out how incompetent you are?" Kanda questioned, giving Allen a shit-eating smirk―hands shoved into the pockets of his uniform that was black with red trim.

Allen returned to reality while the sounds surrounding them were blocked out―possibly the Innocence's own doing―maybe it was something to get him to focus in more on finding the child. He smacked Kanda's chest lightly, and pouted. ''That's very funny. I would love to punch you in the face right now―though now is not the time for violence―now is the time to look for the accommodator and I-I think I've found a small trace. It's nothing big, so wipe that confused look off your face, it'll do for now. I am sure we'll find her one way or another.''

The bluenette surveyed the scene around them, looking for possible signs of children―of life―something other than the busybodies moving through the crowds of people―he was looking for something unusual. Something that would stand out. He glanced at Allen to aim a question at him, ''wait―how do you know where she is an I don't?"

''I can sense her Innocence. I believe that I could attempt to pinpoint where she is if I put all my focus into it. I do find it weird how you can't sense her while I can,'' he replied, shrugging, grabbed Kanda's hand, intertwining their fingers and not thinking much about it. In a crowd this large they had to stay together by some type of means, right?

The exorcists dodged people, weaving their way through the large crowd of citizens who protested against the ripple in their daily lives―something they would all eventually forget about. They cast their judgemental eyes upon Allen's brutally marked face―they probably thought he wished to get a tattoo done on his face―something gruesome―something that would leave an not-so-good impression on people, but the teenager was completely engrossed in trying to find the child―his focus was only on her―other than the fact he couldn't wrap his head around why Kanda would allow him to take the lead in such a bold way. He felt that he had to find her―he felt that she needed to be found by someone―by him. Something was gnawing away at his nerves. His stomach twisted into several knots before giving birth to butterflies that didn't sit well with him at all―his anxiety spiked severely, giving way to him unconsciously squeezing the samurai's hand while his breath came in short bursts. He stopped to take in a few deep breaths, gaining a series of concerned looks from the samurai who stepped up to stand next to him. He could tell that Allen was getting a little more self-conscious whenever someone looked in his direction―even if it wasn't directed at him―people within the crowd continued glancing at them, their eyes burning into their skin―making Allen squirm in his place.

''I can feel the Innocence―the feeling has gotten stronger. It's like pressure that builds up over time―she has to be close,'' the whitette tugged gently on Kanda's hand which was linked to his. The people in the crowd cast Allen narrowed glances―some looking as if they worried about the whitette possibly bringing them bad luck or cursing them just by being near or from them looking at his aesthetic appearance. He subconsciously pressed his free hand, which happened to be his left, against his blood-red pentacle in an attempt to calm himself down.

It didn't work well.

It only made the gazes feel heavier. He felt as if he were suffocating―until Kanda and he both stopped in the middle of a street. The taller male stood on Allen's left, giving him worried looks. He felt that Allen should have stayed back at Headquarters if he couldn't handle something as simple as picking up a child. He did get diagnosed with severe anxiety―especially social anxiety. Kanda did know that it was insensitive of him to think such things. He knew that the other didn't feel comfortable in large crowds after what happened when he lost his eye for a bit.

What Kanda did made Allen's heart stop for a couple beats.

Kanda let out a soft sigh―one that probably couldn't be heard over the hustling and bustling of the area they were located within. He pulled their linked hands to his right, tugged Allen towards him, and wrapped his left arm around the white-haired boy's head while said boy's face was buried in Kanda's chest. The samurai rested his chin atop the other's head and spoke, ''just breathe, Allen. You'll be fine. I know all about what happened when you lost your eye for a while and were out with Lavi―this time is different though.''

Allen's body went taut before relaxing into Kanda's embrace. The taller's arm moved to his waist. He didn't know the other was capable of comforting someone in their time of need. The younger was grateful for the other's actions―his willingness to understand his situation―he was glad that Kanda could see things from his perspective―glad that he wasn't told to shut up, suck up, and deal with it. Allen let a few tears stray from the path, wrapped his free arm around Kanda's neck which stimulated a reaction from said male for a couple minutes―the both of them just standing there in each other's embrace. After some time of standing there and slowly rocking back and forth―Allen got a bit flustered and detached himself from the other, wiping his face with his gloved hand before looking away, his cheeks tinged a light pink.

''Thank you. I'm fine now. I still don't like being in large crowds even with my eye. In other words, we should continue. She's got to be around here.''

Without much thought, Allen squeezed Kanda's hand once again―this time on instinct, which gained him a look from Kanda before they both took off, finishing walking across the street they stood in. The light not been green, but people continued walking―there weren't many cars, to begin with. This happened to be one of those streets where walking anywhere in the street was permitted―something both of them were grateful for. They both continued on through the streets until they came across the sound of sobbing from nearby. Allen, confused, yet excited, gave Kanda a glance, his eyes shimmered in the afternoon sunlight, staring into Kanda's surprisingly bright blue orbs―they seemed as if they could light up the world. The large amount of blue in his eyes made him feel like he could already see the future―his eyes blazed with life―one that was full of will. They made it feel like he were seeing color for the first time in his life. His breath caught in his throat―a breeze swept past them once again, his hair and side-bangs stirred in it. For a second or two he forgot how to breathe, then, he turned his head in the direction he assumed the sounds were coming from.

The sobbing sounded louder. She must have hid herself away in an alley or something nearby. Allen pulled Kanda along, glancing here and there as his heart throbbed wildly in his chest. He felt like he shared something in common with the girl―being all alone and living on the streets. Stealing anything to get through the day―to continue surviving in such a terrible setting. He didn't remember how he was able to continue living some days, but he had somehow done it, because here he was, living―breathing. He was alive.

''Allen,'' Kanda started, his eyes going down to lock with the whitette's before shifting over to a small niche he had found along an alley. She seemed to have lodged herself into the small thing―she was very noticeable from where they stood, considering that she didn't seem to have made much of an effort in hiding herself from him―that is, if she knew he was coming―if she felt him like he did her.

The sniffling, sobbing and occasional hiccuping continued. Her arms were wrapped around her knees with her head tucked into the large gap between her thighs and flat stomach―one that seemed way too flat. She looked as if she had starved for days―another thing Allen had experienced as a child. Soft cries came from the space she was within, drowned out by the sounds of the loud, busy city around the three well-defined figures. People were continuing on with their lives, not even bothering to glance in the girl's direction―some probably didn't even know she was there―others, if they did, they didn't make an effort to show they knew.

Allen swore his heart shattered right there on the pavement lain before them.

A child should never have to experience starving. Ever. Allen thought―he could tell that Kanda was thinking the same thing.

Allen wasn't the first to make a move―Kanda was―which was surprising. He let the taller male tug him towards the small figure which crammed herself into the hole. Kanda, still unsure about what he was doing, squeezed Allen's hand for some type of comfort as he did something out of the ordinary―another thing he usually wouldn't do. The stoic samurai was usually full of himself and irritated by almost everything, but something about this mission made him act differently. Allen found that this side to Kanda was...endearing.

Said samurai kneeled before the girl, while Allen squatted, squeezing Kanda's hand―using it for balance while he adjusted himself―he got comfortable while the other rolled his eyes in a joking manner. The girl looked as if she had been thrown into a hole and smacked around. There was mud everywhere and brand new scratches appeared around her arms and legs, but the most notable thing about her were the chains that were around her wrists and ankles. Even though the chains had been severed, they still remained on the small, shaken figure. Her body shook with each breath―each sob―each cough.

Was she sick? Allen glanced at Kanda, already worrying his ass off about her. The latter shrugged, dug his hand into his coat. He removed the napkin that covered the top of the object, revealing a pastry he obtained from later on in the day―one that Allen had attempted to get Kanda to try out at the cafe they stopped by for a break since the smaller male continued to complain about how he possibly couldn't work on an empty stomach.

''What are you―'' Allen was cut off, watching Kanda move his hand towards the small figure. ''―doing. Never mind.''

It clicked.

Kanda wished to feed her.

Silver eyes shimmered within the expanse, he reached out, tenderly placing his free hand upon the girl's bony figure. She responded by snapping her head up, locking eyes with him. She looked like a deer in the headlights, scared of them both―as if she thought they were there to take her away to some orphanage or possibly beat her up.

''Take it before I change my mind, chibi,'' Kanda huffed, eyes closing for a brief second before reopening them. He gazed into her almost lifeless eyes, then watched as she began responding to him. She stretched out her arm, placing her surprisingly clean hand on top of the pastry. In a flash, said pastry was gone. ''Another glutton. Looks like you've got a rival, Moyashi.''

''It seems so. You're okay now. You'll be coming with us now, is that fine with you?" Allen, squatting on the left, extended his left hand towards her―an invitation to making her an addition to the Order. He felt Kanda's thumb brushed along his. He felt a jolt of excitement from the touch―a spark that ignited a bright, fire from within him.

He wouldn't let Kanda know any of that though.

The girl gave Allen a worried look, nodded, then grabbed onto his hand. The little girl's legs were unstable causing Allen to be more careful. Kanda continued on holding the white-haired male's hand while he figured out how to get the child up and into his arms.

They succeeded in getting the Innocence and the girl. Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all.

The girl wrapped her arms around the exorcist's neck then rested her head against his neck, reached out towards Kanda, her honey-gold eyes slowly closing until her body went still except for the occasional rise and fall of her chest. She didn't seem to be in a deep sleep, seeing as she gave them signs, still able to hear both of them. Allen on the other hand, pressed the girl in closer to him as if something terrible were about to happen to her―he felt connected to her somehow. She had to be around the age of six―a year older than when he was aimlessly wandering the streets of Britain. He was only assuming. She probably didn't know her actual age. Allen situated his free arm so that he was able to allow the small girl to attempt napping on him without her slipping or him dropping her. Kanda watched all of this, surprised by Allen's maternal instincts―or what they seemed to be. From other people's point of view, they probably thought they had lost their child or something.

The white of Allen's left eye went black with two red rings showing for a couple seconds before returning to normal. He gave Kanda a wary glance. They had begun to leave the crevice of which they had found the child hiding within―slowly making their return to the Order. Allen could have opened a door to the Ark, but that would cause him to be placed under strict watch. He was lucky Link wasn't watching over him anymore. The blond male had decided to spend most of his time in the library with Bookman―sometimes Lavi would make his appearance in the large library, but that wasn't often.

''Hey, Kanda,'' Allen's soft voice shattered the silence that hung between them,''don't you think it's weird there aren't any Akuma around? I mean, we haven't seen any yet―I feel like we may get ambushed or something.''

''I do too. Honestly, it's better to not dwell on it too much. If they do come, I'll try taking aggro. You shouldn't take any, but you might because you have both the Innocence and the child,'' he gave Allen a glance then continued surveying the area. ''Speaking of the Innocence, where is Tim. I know he took the Rosario.''

''You idiot. I have the Rosario around my neck. It's not going to do anything to me. The Order does not―and I repeat does not have any rules about touching Innocence,'' Allen pouted.

''True, yet you still shouldn't be touching it. If you get chewed out, don't blame me.''

''Who said I'm blaming you?" Silver eyes narrowed, dangerously.

Just as Kanda was about to snap back a quick ''fucking forget it'', the child in Allen's arms tensed up, hiding her face away in Allen's neck. The two, confused, looked up, hearing a whole bunch of noise coming from directly a block ahead of them. Allen's eye activated once again, making him grip Kanda's hand. After a couple of seconds, he let Kanda go, watching as the male's eyes lit up due to the thrill he got from battle―blue eyes blazing like fox-fire burning a forest down―they narrowed slightly as he spotted an opening from the crowd which would allow him to get there quicker. Taking this chance, the bluenette drew his dominant foot in front of him, leaned forwards, and in mere seconds, he took off at a high speed, leaving Allen behind with the child.

Unprotected.

Allen pulled out Timcanpy who flew a couple circles around his head. ''Tim. Connect me to Kanda―make it video so I can see what exactly he's doing over there.''

Tim opened his mouth while Allen walked over to a coffee shop in an attempt to stay out of the sight of a level two that was currently in his area, climbing along the buildings. He stood in the shade, watching as people ran in different directions―all screaming their heads off. The golem projected high quality―showing Kanda's ID―an image of him before it was answered and Kanda's face appeared from an angle before getting closer up to present Allen's face to him. Luckily Kanda had connected right before Timcanpy decided to disconnect.

Raising his sword, it's red blade facing upwards while the notch at the end was presented towards his opponent, he took on a different stance. He quickly slid his black golem a cold glance, ''I'm busy.''

''I'm over here unprotected. Do you really expect me to drop her and fight? What if something terrible happens―get back here you idiot!" Allen raised his voice, silver orbs flashing.

''Urk!'' Kanda faltered. ''Fine. I will be right over. I'm trying to gain as much aggro from this Akuma as I can before bringing it over there, so calm down, mommy,'' he tilted his head in the opposite direction with a smirk. Satisfied with the face Allen made, he disconnected.

With grace, Kanda came shooting past the two figures hidden over by one of the ten coffee shops. He didn't even look in Allen's direction. He came to a halt, turned, and just as the Akuma was gaining ground, he swung his sword through its abdomen.

A clean cut.

People continued running for their lives, some more dramatic than others. The whitette watched his partner slide his finger across his blade, releasing a bolt of thunder―something he'd never seen the other do before―crashing into the level two before finishing it off with his insects, wishing to not get up and close with the Akuma. He just wished to go home to take a long soak in the Order's bath then take a nap in his bed. Kanda held out his sword to his side as if he were about to fence with someone. His blade cut through the air, riding it of whatever was on it before he sheathed it―his fingers guiding the blade to its rightful place. The bluenette turned around, smirking.

''Kanda, are you fucking serious―you know what―nope. Bye,'' Allen flipped him off, turned, and began speed walking away from said male.

''Who's cursing now?''

 **XXX**

The two exorcists and the exorcist-to be all returned to the Order the next day. Allen and the girl both dismissed Kanda to the cafeteria, seeing as they needed to head straight to Komui to give him the Innocence they collected before finding the girl―he had also requested that he meet the girl out of curiosity. The girl almost refused to leave Kanda, whining and stretching her hand out to touch or grasp him. He placed his hand against hers, a sigh of defeat slid out. He enclosed his thumb around her hand―she copied him for a few seconds before he let go, walking away. Once again, they found Komui sleeping on his desk with drool creeping down the side of his mouth. He was surrounded by stacks of paper like always. Sighing, Allen said loud enough for the Chinese man to hear, ''Lenalee's getting married to Lavi, which we all know is a huge fact.''

Komui's head shot up, tears streamed down his face, ''Lenalee why would you marry an idiot like Lavi?"

''She's not getting married, you sis-con,'' Allen said, rolling his silver eyes.

''So how was the mission?''

''Fine. The girl is a new accommodator and I have the Rosario here,'' he spoke, removing the said necklace from around his neck to show the scientist.

''This seems a bit odd...let's give this to Hevlaska.''

Together all three moved from Komui's office to Hevlaska who inspected the Innocence and declared that the Innocence had somehow been removed and placed somewhere else―but vague enough so that Allen didn't take much notice. She turned to Allen and the girl he was holding and inspected him along with the girl.

''So this must be the new accommodator, yes?" Komui pushed his glasses upwards examining the child still clinging to Allen for dear life.

''Yes. I was about to wash her up then take her to the cafeteria. She wants to be with Kanda for some reason―honestly, it kind of scares me.''

''Odd,'' the scientist looked at Hevlaska. ''Do you know where the Innocence currently is?"

''The Innocence is fine. I'd rather not talk about it now. And the girl will make a fine exorcist.''

 **XXX**

Before the girl and Allen met up with Kanda, Allen had Lenalee find as many clothes from her childhood as she could. In the meantime, he decided that he should get her cleaned up before they went back down to meet up with Kanda. He wondered if Kanda would be able to notice if it were here or not when they finished. Allen ended up measuring the child since she refused to be seen muddy in front of anyone else anymore other than Allen at the moment. When finished, Allen told Johnny her measurements.

Later on, in the middle of Allen helping scrub off the dirt from her small form, Lenalee stopped in to give Allen the clothes as he requested, obtaining lots of clothes with pink and purple on them, but he didn't complain. She just needed clothes. After talking to Lenalee, he went back to helping the underweight child clean herself. When she was done, he went through her hair, shampooing and conditioning it then washing it out.

''I'll be right back. Stay here, okay?" Allen got up from his squat, turned and walked out of the bathroom. He had placed one of his fluffy towels in the dryer when Lenalee had stopped by to drop off the clothes. He retrieved it from the dryer and entered the bathroom once again. ''You can take the plug out now. I'll dry you off. I have clothes for you as well.'' He smiled, holding out the towel―unfolded and ready for her.

She stepped out of the tub, placing her pale feet on the cold tile floor. The girl walked straight towards him. Allen wrapped the towel around her small form, quickly rubbing her hair, then her body down until she was dry enough to put clothing on. ''Do you want to put your clothes on? I need to go put the other clothes in the wash. I'll make sure to leave out a pair of the pajamas Lenalee brought over for you.''

She nodded; he handed her the clothing, knowing full well she'd know how to put them on.

When he came back, she was finally dressed. The only thing about her was her fluffy brown hair that needed to be brushed out. Allen beckoned her over with a free hand. In his other hand was a brush. He would need to buy another one―possibly a duplicate of everything he owned. He knew he'd need to move out of his small room as well since he didn't have another room or anything. He didn't feel like having her sleep in her own room when she would probably get scared or end up coming back to him anyway. Allen began brushing through the girl's now dry, chocolate-colored hair with his red bristled brush, running his fingers through her long, silky hair that reminded him of Kanda's. If he had to choose, he'd probably go with the girl's since Kanda would probably slice him to bits. He took the nearest ribbon, a gold one―which matched the trimming on her clothing, and tied the girl's hair up into a ponytail on the right side of her head. Her bangs were cut―something she requested, but the hair framing her face was a bit longer than her bangs. She also asked (through lots of tugging Allen's shirt and shaking her head ''no'' that) she be allowed to keep her shoulder-blade length hair.

Allen and the girl met up with Kanda in the cafeteria. The Japanese male was eating the same thing once again. Soba. Of course.

Allen had also changed when he had time, he was currently wearing sweats that were dangerously low and a black shirt that had the words ''RATED R'' scrawled across it in white, capital letters. The girl continued to cling to his neck―refusing to go. Allen let out a sigh, and seated himself next to Kanda, opening his mouth to speak,

''Help me come up with a name for her―she doesn't have one and I can only come up with basic names. Maybe something from your native language.''

''This is stupid, you know that, right?"

''Help me out, _daddy_ ,''

''...''

Allen grinned, resting his chin atop his lined fingers, ''I'll do anything you want, just help me out. If I go to Lenalee, she'll think of something absurd―Lavi, too. You should know them by now and how this would turn out if I went to either of them.''

Kanda's sky-blue eyes blazed with interest. ''Okay, but when I call you upon this deal, you cannot run away or hide. I will fucking slaughter you if you do―I swear.''

''Fine, fine. Please, just watch your Language, too,'' Allen huffed, eyes closing. His white eyelashes brushing against his cheeks.

''This mostly depends on what type of name you want―I know of a couple common ones.''

''That's why I'm asking you―I don't want any common names,'' he retorted, eyes rolling.

Kanda directed his attention to the child who had finally, after asking and asking, let go of Allen's neck, ''Momo, Moriko, Ran, Aika, Jasmine.''

The young girl made a series of weird faces, not liking either of the four he had listed until she heard the last suggestion―to which she nodded her head at, tugging on Allen's shirt, beaming with happiness.

''Hmm.''

Jasmine's smile must've been contagious, because now Allen was the one with a smile―they both smiled like idiots. This stirred something in Kanda, making him smile―which turned into a smirk. His eyes did soften a bit though―something he was worried Allen would take notice if. If he did, the latter didn't let him know of it, ''Well then. I'm glad that's been settled now. W-what's that smirk for? You look like a creeper.''

''Fuck off, mommy. Or I'll shove my blade down your throat.''

''Gu-YS I HEARD SOMETHING ABOUT DEEPTHROATING!'' Lavi burst into the cafeteria, full of energy he somehow had yet to lose.

''Lavi. No. Stop.''

''WHO'S DEEPTHROATING WHAT?" Lavi jumped over to their table, grinning. His lone emerald eye flashed with mischief. He was obviously up to no good at the moment and Allen felt like dragging Jasmine away with him before he ruined the child even more than she already had been. Smiling was the only thing he could do until Lavi left without any more information on who was deepthroating what apparently. Later on, the trio ended up finding out that Jasmine was a parasitic type―like Kory and Allen. Her style was close combat, but they weren't very sure about what type of abilities she would earn―they were more frightful of the actions and consequences of raising Jasmine―afraid of what would happen if she somehow figured out how to tap into her abilities before they started training with her. Her Innocence was also able to take on different forms like Allen's, but hers could continue and be like Allen's or be something completely different. At first, they assumed that she was a Noah due to her gold eyes.

''Lavi, please go away―oh there's Lenalee,'' Allen pointed out over to nothing, smiling.

With hearts in his eyes, Lavi turned around and let out a shriek, only to find that no one was there. When he turned back he found that Allen had fled with Jasmine while Kanda looked as if he were about to burn something―or someone.

 **XXX**

 _ **A/N: This turned out better than I thought it would when I went to fix it up!**_

 _ **Word Count without A/N: 6,207!**_


	2. Her 'Parents'

**A/N;** _ **I've had this Chapter done, just didn't want to upload it without having finished the third chapter, which isn't even close to being finished.**_

 **Grammatical Errors?;** _**IT'S ALL ME GUYS!**_

 _ **『**_ **Song;** _**DNA - Little Mix. 』**_

 **Disclaimer;** _**I own D.G-M.**_

* * *

'' _A picture is a poem without words.'' ―Horace._

* * *

 **ﾐ**

A scream of sheer pain and agony jolted Allen awake, his silver orbs snapped open. He pulled himself out of his bed and over to Jasmine who was a sobbing mess, sitting in a corner, her clothing was soiled along with the air mattress and other articles that she had slept with the night before. Allen turned to his nightstand where his phone was currently charging. He took a couple of steps towards it, hit the home button to read what the time was;

6:11 AM.

Allen rubbed his face with his hands. He knew that Jasmine was terrified as hell―wetting the bed couldn't be helped. He helped her up and into the bathtub where he allowed her to clean herself while he got dressed for some intense stretching and, obviously, training. He planned on meeting up with Kanda to train with him later on in the day, but now that he was up, why not do it now rather than later? He _did_ need help with wielding Crown Clown―he could go with some hand-to-hand combat, as well. He wasn't that good at it, but he made an effort to improve on his skills, and training with Kanda was probably the best way to do it. He knew the Asian knew more about martial arts than he did―other than Lavi and Bookman. Lavi on the other hand did know how to heal―Bookman had taught him how to treat wounds, but had never seen Lavi actually help anyone out yet. He'd only seen the older male make their meetings with Noahs' a living hell on Earth's soil.

When Jasmine finished, she used the towel she had used the night before―which was surprisingly still pretty clean, considering how much mud had been on caked on her body when he and Kanda found her. Her long, brown hair did surprise him. He didn't know for sure if she'd have black or brown hair―he assumed it would have been a darker shade of brown though. Not this light. It looked good on her anyway. Jasmine finished drying off, and put on a peach colored qipao which had gold trim. Her skirt was small―something that made Allen question what the hell Lenalee was thinking when she wore her clothes as a child, but didn't continue questioning it as Komui would complain to him if he brought them up. Allen's own clothing consisted of loose-fitting pants that he would be able to move in and a shirt that partially resembled Jasmine's qipao, but happened to be different coloring―he decided on wearing this instead of his usual black, sleeveless training shirt. He wanted to wear the outfit he'd taken up before having been slammed into a wall.

Allen gathered Jasmine's soiled belongings and put them into a baby blue basket which he picked up. Jasmine made a fuss about Allen not picking her up, but eventually settled with him giving her a tablet of his to mess around on―she still continued to fuss about wishing to be held after her small episode not long ago―he was worried about her well-being after hearing her scream. It messed with his heart. Allen knew at the moment what Jasmine would need was comfort, not a stupid electronic that'd corrupt her. He was sure he had some games installed on it that she could enjoy. He pocketed his phone and the two took off towards the cafeteria, knowing Lenalee would most likely be there―he wished for her to drop off the clothing and other belongings in the basket so they could be washed. He would most likely get up and wash it sometime later on, but now he was more focused on getting something to eat, training for a couple of hours, then eating once again and helping Jasmine out with possibly awakening her powers. He had to stop by the Science department sometime soon to pick up Jasmine's customized clothing Johnny had made. He told the whitette to stop in the next day, telling Allen he was glad to have something to do other than go over paperwork repetitively without sleep. The Science department did need a break from time to time, or they'd most likely die doing paperwork.

Allen was glad that Jasmine was now smiling more often―it hadn't even been a day since she'd arrived and everyone had already heard of her arrival _somehow_. Allen had only shown Jasmine to Lavi, Lenalee, Komui and Jerry probably had already seen her. There was a high possibility of Lenalee being the one who told everyone about it―or Komui. He would most likely consider the six year-old to be in the same league as his sister―or more. That thought sent a shiver up Allen's spine. He shook his head, his brushed hair swished into his face, making him smile for a bit before turning to find Lenalee already waiting.

She leaned against a nearby pillar, scrolling through her phone. She looked up, a smile already developing upon her features as she made her way over. Every time her heels made contact with the ground, they clicked―the sound was a higher pitch than usual. They scuffed against the floor with each step until she was standing directly in front of Allen, her phone put away now.

''I don't really like asking for favors, but could you possibly put this through the shute? If not, could you take it down? I'll be down later to wash it when I'm finished training with Kanda and a couple of other people. I may take Jasmine with me to see if something happens―maybe she'll react to something either of us do.''

''Sure, just make sure you _do_ go down there to clean your own laundry,'' she giggled.

''Hey! That was only one time!'' A slight blush came across his cheeks. He scratched at his cheek with a his free hand before handing over the basket. He shifted it from his hip to his front. He extended it towards the purple haired female who smiled brightly, took the basket into her arms and fled.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Allen turned to find that Jasmine was nowhere to be seen. The hell! Where'd she go? She couldn't have gone far! Allen began to freak out―that was until he turned his head to the left to see her steal some tangerines from Jerry―who didn't complain and sit down with Kanda at a table. She sat down next to him, pointing at the tablet she was still carrying around with her. It was the only way to keep her entertained. She was currently trying to tell the taller male about a game she was playing―and he actually looked interested. Genuinely interested in what she was explaining to him. He even swiped at the screen a few times, moving his hands from his face. He ended up placing the child onto his lap to make it easier on the both of them. Kanda took the tablet into his hands, angling it so she should still see the screen and what he was doing with her game. He seemed to be playing a matching game with her―other than that, Allen had seen her mess around with a dressing up game on their way to the cafeteria. He was surprised she knew where to go, despite being here for less than a full day. He gave the kid kudos for having a good memory. Maybe she was one of those genius kids who could do things from such extraordinary things from such a young age.

Maybe he could teach her to play some type of instrument.

From where Allen stood, it looked like Kanda was actually a parent. A smile broke out on his face at this. He made his way to Jerry's window, glancing back at Kanda and Jasmine from time to time as he ordered his food. He didn't order much this time around―waffles, eggs, bacon, and sausage. He took as much as he could for the time-being since he would be back later to grab a couple snacks―he'd have to make room for snack time now that he was living with Jasmine. She'd need naps, snacks, and everything else in between. Allen didn't mind much.

Maybe during their training, he could get Timothy to train with them as long as he isn't getting chewed out by Emilia who claims that studying is also important―battle experience is also important. One cannot learn everything from just reading books and not putting any of their skills into action. The woman had good intentions, he was sure of this, but the look she gave Kanda when they first met her―it unsettled him. It ate at him. His heart throbbed like crazy, making him grip his shirt. He evened out his breathing as much as he could before taking his order to the table. Jerry was very unsure, so as if to try and cheer him up, he gave him and Jasmine each a cup of apple juice. Knowing the child, she'd want something to drink with her small oranges.

The other young exorcist, Timothy had been doing nothing but studying ever since he got here―all thanks to the woman who was always on his situation. She apparently had become smitten with Kanda because of his facial structure, like how Rou Fa had become smitten with Allen. He made many attempts to get the girl to see that he wasn't _into her in that way_ , which would mostly end in disaster. She would whine and complain about being single―something that unnerved Allen―he did like being friends with the girl, but the way she simply put things made her seem and sound desperate. The thing that made Allen relax was that he knew Kanda didn't have feelings for the woman like that. For all he knew, Kanda didn't feel that way about _anyone_. Although, Kanda did do things that suggested certain things, but he shook his head and sighed loudly. He knew the tall male wouldn't seem him in any other way than being an annoying comrade―the partner that gets into risky situations without reading them first. The young exorcist's heart sank to his stomach, his face paled, and his eyes stung with tears that threatened to spill over―they stung his eyes, resting right on the rims of his eyes. He began to blink rapidly, hoping no one saw what had happened in such a short period of time. Now he was acting like some type of love-struck teenager! Sure, he had urges and his hormones were out of whack sometimes, but he knew he shouldn't be acting this way―mostly for the sake of Jasmine who sensed Allen was disturbed in some type of way. He was glad she couldn't pinpoint it. The little girl smiled from where she sat―this action eased Allen's lips into a sincere smile. Komui was at a nearby table, snooping around, supposedly ''protecting'' his little sister from the perverts in the order―she had yet to get back and Allen was wondering what in the hell Komui planned on doing that would ''protect'' his sister in the cafeteria―out where everyone could see, to be exact.

What Jasmine inquired Kanda made both figures freeze―anyone within close proximity froze to listen in on what either of the adults would respond with.

''Daddy, are you mad at mommy for some reason?" She questioned, wringing her hands that sat atop her lap. She twisted a bit on Kanda's lap to see his facial reaction―something equal and along the lines to Allen's. Neither of them knew how to act. Allen just tensed up even more, his face turning from its pale color―as if he hadn't heard what the girl said―to a dark shade of red. Kanda never thought Allen would be able to turn such a shade. It was surprising, really.

Everyone went silent.

Three.

Two.

One.

''Jasmine, Kanda isn't―''

''Mommy, why are you mad at daddy―he did hurt you didn't he! Daddy why are you so mean to mommy?" The young girl's face quickly went from one weird, yet adorable look to another. Her face scrunched up as if she were on the verge of crying her honey-gold, doe-like eyes out.

''―your father,'' Allen finished, eyes shimmering.

Being considered ''parents'' was something new to both of them―they were being bombarded with questions―question after question. Neither of them answered, they just sat there, waiting it out until Jasmine would give up on continuing this small game of cat and mouse that she was playing at―he could see it in her eyes. She was enjoying this, but since they were the first two people she had met from the Order, of course she was going to grow attached to them. There wasn't much they could do about it other than go with the flow. Since Jasmine's questions went unanswered, her eyes began to quickly fill with tears. Miranda and Lenalee both looked like they'd pounce on the crying girl and try to reassure her with hugs and soothing words―hell, Miranda would probably even give the poor child her stash of candy―the stash Allen had yet to find, but it didn't look like either of their methods would work. Kanda's sky-blue eyes flashed with mischief.

Liquid silver met sky-blue eyes.

And in those seconds, Allen's eyes widened in realization―he realized what the other was planning on doing. He was planning on dragging this out for as long as he could. It wasn't like Allen completely hated Kanda, but after spending a few years with him, he did learn to come to like him―okay he did like him more than that, but the other probably didn't see him that way―this only made his love for Kanda grow more each and everyday. The only words that ran through the whitette's head were, _Don't you dare encourage her! It'll only result in something bad happening! Don't encourage her―no matter what you do, don't!_

Kanda's face broke out into some type of... _grin_? Like he'd been waiting for this moment―ever since Allen had arrived. Allen did nothing but freeze up, a nervous smile present on his face while he was internally killing himself, screaming, and other profound things he wished to do at the moment, but somehow he was keeping himself from murdering everyone in the vicinity. What was the damn idiot doing encouraging a child―one they found not even a complete day ago? Damn him! Sure he had looked cute with Jasmine earlier, but now, it was getting on almost seven trillion of Allen's nerves. Was Kanda messing around with him or was he being serious? He needed to know if the samurai was only going along with any of this because if he objected against Jasmine, she'd bawl her eyes out―or if he was being sincere. The whitette looked over at Jasmine who slowly stopped crying and rubbed her now red, puffy eyes―those pools of honey flashing with curiosity and an imaginative perspective―something Allen could never see from unless he was reborn―he could never have a child's imagination due to his extremely rough past. The younger male only stood, smiled and planted his hands on his hips―just like a mother. He only watched, internally screaming, as Kanda stood up from his spot, strode over in a mere few strides (mainly because he's taller than Allen), and stared down at him.

''What the hell are you―'' Allen was about to hiss out, still smiling sweetly all the while Kanda raked his eyes over Allen's feminine physique. The whitette removed his hands from his hips, sighing in relief that nothing happened. ''I-I'll do anything. I'm keeping my word.''

''What are you talking about? That has nothing to do with this. She just wants us to act like actual parents―something neither of us could do. I mean, I don't think I'd be the best father around―honestly. I used to make kids cry on sight. I don't know why she likes me. She must have a defect or something.''

''Hey! She's fine. She does _not_ have a defect or anything. She's just unique. I'm pretty sure she's got a high IQ―higher than whatever fucking IQ you've got―now that we're talking about it I'm not sure―I'm _positive_ ,'' Allen bristled, teeth flashing in a silent warning―silently telling the other to back off while he could. If he didn't, Allen _would_ knee him in the balls without any thought to it.

''Hn, you're actually pretty cute when you're angry,'' the samurai muttered, agreeing to what the younger said, not bothering to defend himself, leaned down he placed both hands on Allen's cheeks before pulling his face in towards Kanda's. The murderous intent that filled Allen's eyes dissipated within seconds; Kanda kissed the shocked whitette, grinning against Allen's soft lips all the while. They started with feather-light kisses which soon escalated. He licked the younger's lower lip―he even nipped at it here and there―all in hopes of gaining access to his mouth. The heat that sprung from Allen's body was almost unbearable.

He'd forgotten to take his suppressant pills!

So _that_ was what he felt sliding down his thighs.

Allen, with wide silver eyes, made weak attempts to push Allen away, but turned up empty-handed and ashamed as the taller male's electric-looking blue eyes narrowed slightly. He watched as Kanda took his left hand to move his white side-bangs out of the way, pressing his nose into the other's neck, sniffing as he did this.

 _Shit!_

The amount of pheromones being released from Allen's body was enough to alert him about said boy's dynamic which resulted in complete silence.

Both parties stiffened―Allen's body tensing up―he refused to take in a breath or let one out―due to the fact that Kanda had, no Kanda _was_ ―he _would_ find out―about to figure out his true dynamic―Kanda on the other hand looked like a whole bunch of emotions had hit him all at once―he felt like he was thrown onto a train only to get into a wreck. He was the calm before the storm―and the Omega could see it in his eyes which swirled with _hurt?_ Why did Kanda feel hurt? It was his own body and he could do as he wished with it, but Kanda of all people looked _hurt_ ―more hurt than he thought the other could possibly be.

The taller of the two continued to push his nose into the crook of the smaller's neck, sniffing―identifying what dynamic the other was―double checking―then, proceeding to surprise said small male, the taller hummed before latching onto Allen's neck―his teeth sinking into his pale flesh, not thinking much about the consequences of his actions, he sunk a bit deeper. In an effort to get more of the Omega, the Alpha pulled the frozen Omega into his arms, making him wrap his limbs around the male as he hefted him up―with little effort―and set him up atop the table―he continued marking, scenting, breathing the other in. Allen, terrified as he was, actually began enjoying the waves of pleasure Kanda sent through him―even when the other merely rested his hand on Allen's―surprisingly full―thighs, sliding his hand along the clothing they were―luckily protected by. If Allen weren't wearing any clothes, he was sure that he would cum then and there while Kanda did nothing other than dig his sharp canines into his shoulder. He knew that he would not last long, clinging to the bluenette's shirt for his life, the white haired male let out a small whimper―one that made the breath in Kanda's throat disappear for seconds before returning to supply his body.

Allen's flushed face turned an even darker shade of red when he realized that people were currently watching the scenario they were stuck in unfold. He squirmed against Kanda's hips as he began decorating Allen's neck with smaller bites and hickeys―some were lighter shades than others, but the thing that stood out the most was the partial marking that Kanda had given him.

A mating mark.

Kanda wanted him for his own purposes.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad―considering the fact that he hadn't shown any interest in anyone else other than Allen―but the fact that a cloud of lust hung around the both of them made him feel even more uneasy. Moans sid from Allen's mouth; Kanda slid his hands up Allen's shirt, his thumb rubbing in soothing circles, alternating positions every now and then as he pulled the smaller into a heated lip-lock. Their mouths moved rhythmically―as if they were more in sync than they had ever been―transcending time and space―Allen felt like he could conquer anything as long as he continued feeling this way. His eyes eyes closed halfway―refusing to fully close his eyes, fully aware of the persistent, sexually aroused Alpha who did not seem anywhere close to being done shoving his tongue down Allen's throat.

 _Breathe_ , Allen told himself over and over. _Breathe or you'll faint._

His heart rate skyrocketed, sending adrenaline rushing through his veins. He was about to end up more twitchy and full of nervous energy than he'd ever been in his entire life. He experienced this quite a few times before, but never thought much about it up until now―now Kanda knew his true dynamic―he was the third person who found out aside from Cross and Komui. He didn't know whether he regretted coming to the cafeteria or not. He felt neutral about it. He a calm kind of terrified. He didn't know how to react, sending his body into overdrive, causing him to enjoy the things that were happening―he was sure he'd enjoy it even if he weren't forced down into overdrive. He hadn't felt like this before and it was absolutely _thrilling_ to experience something new. Something animalistic kicked into him.

He wanted Kanda to fuck him right there. _On_ the table with _everyone watching_. He didn't care much, but if Jasmine and Timothy weren't in the room, he'd definitely let the other know that, yet the two were―a whine slipped away from him, which Kanda kissed away, tongue sliding against his while his eyes remained locked on Allen's rain-gray ones that happened to be full of tears. Half lidded eyes had tears still forming, ready to spill over when given the chance to, but because of how quickly the other was blinking, they slowly yet surely began to vanish from his vision. The dominant male poked and prodded at Allen's tongue in a small effort to get it to continue its dance with his, their saliva mixing, melding together to create something different. A trail of it slid down the British boy's face―neither of them bothered to wipe it, seeing as another would take its place if they did. There was no stopping what was unraveling before their eyes―a love blossomed from both of them―as small as a seed, which grew bigger with each passing second. Neither of them wished to look away from the other, in hopes of being able to continue on with their lives afterwards. As all of this unveiled itself, Jasmine and Lavi ran around in circles, squealing about what was taking place while Lenalee who finally returned immediately began taking pictures and video―the purple haired girl pulling out more than one electronic device to take videos and images on―she definitely wasn't risking passing up an opportunity to take live footage like this. She was going to get what she wanted. Komui sobbed about how tainted his precious little sister was, scowling at the two then turning back to Lenalee with glossy eyes, his hands linked together as if he were praying for the two to stop swapping saliva―tasting each other as if they both couldn't get enough of the other.

Kanda bit softly down on Allen's tongue. This caused said male to pull apart from the other, now feeling empty without having much physical interaction with the Alpha as possible. A trail of saliva was left in their wake―most of it ending up on Allen's face which was cleaned by Kanda who licked it off him, earning a bright blush from said teen. He fisted Kanda's shirt, panting out and before the teenager could protest, Kanda found the strength to drag the other away from the cafeteria while Allen, incoherent and unable to do much, whined, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. The Asian placed his other arm underneath the British teen's unstable legs, turned, then stalked off towards his room―not giving Allen the chance to tell Lenalee to watch Jasmine and ask the Asian where they were heading.

''Go get 'im, Yu-chan!'' Lavi cheered from his place, hands placed around his mouth for more emphasis.

''You've tainted my poor sister's innocence!'' Komui screeched after the two who were now long gone and out of sight, but the scientist was sure they both could hear him calling after them.

When both of them got inside, Allen was tossed onto Kanda's large, comfortable bed. His shirt rode up a bit, yet neither of them cared. All Allen could focus on for the time-being was if he was to suffer through his heat while Kanda watched him writhe on his bed, begging to be fucked or if the other had other plans―plans to complete the marking on Allen's neck, knot, and breed the hell out of him. Just thinking about being knotted made Allen's core throb. His slick flowed from his ass―he could feel it flowing down only to soak the clothing he had put on not long ago for _training_.

''Ka― _ahmn_!'' Allen was silenced with a passionate, yet fire-filled kiss. One that made his insides ache even more―his body felt boiling hot to the touch. When Kanda touched him, he felt his skin cool down a bit―something that made him sense that only said male could do to him. Allen was pinned against the bed―his small body pressed deeper into the bed while Kanda's pressed against his for mere seconds until he withdrew his body from the male underneath him.

A whimper of disappointment cut through the air along with a couple of huffs. Allen had finally stopped hyperventilating; he was still panting loudly―just on a whole nother level―softer than he was in the cafeteria.

Within seconds, all clothing from both parties was gone. Allen was about to be reduced to a blubbering mess, wishing that Kanda knotted him every day from then on.

The cooperative Alpha ran his fingers along Allen's pale calves before attempting to force Allen's closed legs apart. Allen wasn't having any of this though, neither was Kanda, which resulted in said male watch the other closely, waiting for him to expose his stomach to the other―something that was a sort of slow process, but he knew that Allen wouldn't be able to resist anymore than he was trying to.

Allen rolled over onto his side, not giving Kanda access to his stomach, groaning out as he did so. This only made Kanda lean down to nip at Allen's thighs―this action obtained an adorable yelp of surprise from him before his reluctantly moved onto his back. He refused to make eye contact with Kanda as he opened the Omega's legs, gripping his thighs for a while, he quickly moved to the Omega's hips, planting his hands upon the almost deathly-pale skin. He was sure that there would be bruises there later on.

''Are you sure you want this? Once we do this, we can't go back to being what we were before,'' Kanda noted. His tone was full of warning―in hopes that the other would take this more seriously.

''Please, _Alpha_ , ple-ase knot me!'' Allen sobbed, his hands drawn over his chest as if he had something to protect. ''Make it stop, _Alpha_. It's so hot.'' His eyes clouded over, giving them an after-the-rain type of look. They reminded Kanda of storm clouds on a rainy day.

''Get ready, because I can't guarantee I won't hole us up in here for a whole week―until your heat finishes. It can take up to two weeks―three as the maximum,'' he allowed Allen to seek out some type of comfort by wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck, panting more heavily than he was beforehand. He felt hot―extremely hot and bothered. He wanted it to end―he wished to throw himself into a river or the ocean just to quell the heat that simmered through his body, making the blood in his veins boil. Allen's body burned―his cheeks and ears burned while his skin crawled, making him squirm in his place. He bucked his hips up against Kanda's in an attempt to spur the other into fucking him senseless.

''I― _gnh_! Fuck me senseless, _Alpha_!'' He pleaded, grasping at the silky strands of his Alpha's hair which was still tied up. He ran his fingers through said Alpha's hair taking the ponytail out to allow his blue-black hair to fall around them like a curtain of midnight that would protect him from anything. Allen felt _safe_. Completely safe, for the first time in years. Allen's own small ponytail had left him ages ago―right when they entered the room, he removed it, knowing it would possibly get in the way. ''Don't prep me―just fuck me, _plea-se_ ―j-just― _ah!_ ―Knot me, Alpha!'' He squirmed some more.

Kanda, without needing to glance down at the amount of slick that'd gathered, thrust his hips upwards, pulling Allen's legs to wrap them around and lock them at said boy's ankles. He pushed the angry-red head of his large cock into Allen's tight, yet well lubricated hole that twitched its welcome to the foreign object. He buried his face into the crook of Allen's marked neck, trailing his tongue along the bite markings he'd left along with the hickeys. The Omega below him squirmed uncomfortably due to the pressure he was feeling―it wasn't pain per se, but it felt equally disturbing to him. He was glad it dissipated and that it turned to pleasure, allowing him to be able to roll his hips into the Alpha's who was slowly rocking them both back and forth, in an attempt to get the Omega used to the feeling of an Alpha's cock nestled halfway within him. When given the okay, the higher ranked dynamic pressed in―all the way to the hilt, already figuring out where Allen's bundle of nerves were due to the sharp inhale of breath he heard sweep past his right ear. A smirk slid across his features as he withdrew and slammed back in. With Allen a sobbing mess, neither of them would last long enough.

He pulled back to watch as Allen's cloudy eyes glazed over with lust―with _want_. He knew the small figure wished to be knotted―it was just a matter of time before he would cum. Kanda couldn't stand any longer with the adorable, lewd faces Allen was making as he dug the heels of his feet into Kanda's lower back. The small male's walls were hugging and all the while tugging his cock in, wishing for him to press deeper into him.

''I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!'' Was the only coherent thing spilling from the Omega's lips, his tongue stuck out as he panted, eyes watering as he was sent over the edge―overstimulated, yet all Kanda did was brush against his prostate twice. His vision blurred as he neared. Since this was both of their first times, neither would be able to endure round upon round unless they decided to make this a thing―maybe there was something deeper than just fucking around. Kanda was rude, but just fucking didn't seem like anything he would do.

Now that he was in and relishing the feeling of Allen's walls constricting around his dick―wishing to milk it for all its worth, he would give said Omega what he wished for. He would fill the smaller boy up with as much cum as he could before having to stop―his cock twitched at the thought of a the Omega, bloated and with his ass in the air as he was fucked senseless. This only made Kanda's thrusts more sloppy and quick―some did turn out to feel like an eternity to Allen who lost sync and was grinding his hips against Kanda's, moaning out and yelping whenever he brushed against his prostate―he felt a rush of emotions, gazing into the Alpha's blue eyes. Due to these emotions, the tears that had been waiting to spill, slid down his cheeks. He swallowed hastily, tasting the saltiness of his tears on his tongue, he grit his teeth to display how overwhelmed he was becoming. The pressure continued to build along with the emotions―Kanda was able to feel them too, his heart throbbing, longing to explore every inch of Allen's body―his heart felt like it were on fire just as his eyes were. They blazed to life with unexplainable emotion neither of them had felt before.

Silver orbs flashed relentlessly as he was pounded into, his walls twitching along with Kanda's cock. He was seeing stars as the other pressed against his prostate once more, the raw feeling of emotion caught up with him in the moment as he came, his own cum pooling out atop his stomach. ''I love you―from the moment we met―I _ha-ve_!'' He squeezed his eyes shut, his cock twitched a couple of times before shooting out onto his firm abdomen. The thick, hot, creamy substance looked rather inviting to Kanda, begging him for to taste it, but he had other plans―he rocked his hips into the other's to continue overstimulating him once again, before his knot began to form.

It started with pressure which quickly began to swell up, making the Omega moan out, yelping in the meantime. He knew that since he was already beginning to knot said Omega, he would still be able to move, so in a fluid-like movement, the Alpha flipped his Omega onto his stomach, the cum that had resided there soaked into every fiber with in its reach. He pressed Allen's chest into one of the many pillows upon his bed, watching as the small male obeyed without protesting, just moaning at how large his knot continued to swell up to. Allen instinctively raised his ass into the air, pressing back against Kanda's hips as said male grasped onto Allen's hips, and continued to fuck him senseless, riding out his orgasm while Allen fisted the sheets, mumbling incoherent things all the while rolling his hips back against his partner's―enjoying the pleasure he was obtaining alongside the pain.

Once his knot was the size of a tennis ball, he leaned down to nip at Allen's exposed neck, with the knowledge that he needed to flip him over in order to finish the mark on his neck―which he did after a couple of minutes of him still knotting the younger male below him―still not cumming. After flipping said boy over, he groaned into Allen's neck, placing his teeth along the half-finished marking he'd created earlier, bit down, finishing it once and for all as he came, his dick twitched violently―wishing to fulfill his desire of seeing Allen full of his cum he pressed up against Allen's prostate, filling up _something_ from deep within him.

''Give― _nya!_ M-more!'' Allen whined, his lower abdomen protruded all the while his pheromones oozed from his body, scent mixing in with Kanda's and melding together. He came once more due to the pressure he felt against his prostate―or what he assumed was his prostate. The tip of Kanda's dick grazed against it, but what happened after had Allen drooling.

The head had latched itself onto something other than Allen's prostate. Since Allen was an Omega, all either could come up with was it being his Omegan womb that was being assaulted by Kanda's dick that had forced its head into the area before it opened itself up, flooding his womb with Kanda's thick, hot cum which would not come spurting out of him.

'' _Ahn!_ Yes, please, Alpha―make me _yours!_ '' Allen pleaded out, squirming from underneath his Alpha whose eyes flashed.

''Then be _mine_ ,'' Kanda stated, leaning down to give Allen a kiss as he pumped endless amounts of cum into the said boy's restless womb that was already overflowing with cum. That was all he said before Allen passed out, his eyes slowly closing, content with the outcome.

 **ﾐ**

 **A/N;** _ **This has been redone on 10/15/17! One of the best and longest lemons I have ever typed out. If any of this seems confusing, please do let me know. I do plan on making this an A/B/O Fanfiction. So, yes, porn with plot it shall be. Well, to some degree.**_

 _ **Edit 4/30/18; I finished cleaning this up a bit, and, yes, I know the cervix is literally the size of your thumb and that it's not possible for the tip of a dick to force its way through.**_

 _ **Edit 5/12/18; Should I make them cuddle in the next chapter or no? Next Chapter shouldn't be out until next Friday or next weekend. I'm working on other things as well, so wish me luck!**_

 _ **Word count without either A/N; 6,038!**_


End file.
